Luffy's new age chapter 5
joining of the new first mate (I do not own one piece) Luffy hade finely found his crew. The trio was listening to Rika (the girl in the blue dress) tell them why Zoro was locked up. ((flash back)) Helmempo (the man in the suit with a bad hair cut) was walking his 'beautiful pet dog' but the dog was a rabid wolf that he uses to scare the town. The wolf had just barged in to Rika's Mom's family tavern. Rika tried to get the wolf out but Helmempo said with arrogance, "You brat, is there a problem with my pet!" just as he said that a bar stool was thrown at the 'pet dog'. Helmempo looked at the man that threw it and saw it was Zoro. Helmempo was stunned as he asked "What's a bounty hunter doing defying the marine's?!" "Can it, and let me eat in piece." Zoro replied. Helmempo swung his cutlets at Zoro, only for Zoro to punch him in the face. Zoro drew his blade and pointed it a Helmempo's face and said with a cold voice "You are getting on my nerve's pal, you and your mutt." Helmempo looked at Rika and her mom and got a smile on his face. He said with his arrogant tongue, " You do realize that if my dad find's out he will kill the girl and her mom." Zoro looked at the parent and child as Helmempo continued " So what do you say to a deal from two men, instead of the girl and her mom. We string you up form one month. If you survive that month and I will not kill the girl her mom or you, sound fair?" Zoro looked at the girl and her mom and said, "One month it is." ((flash back end)) Rika then said "It has been 3 week's, and Helmempo keep's kicking and punching him. He is being so unfair!" They all had different thing's on the mind's. Coby was thinking about how could a marine abuse power like that. Minko and Luffy were disgusted with Helmempo and his father. They heard a crash from Rika's family tavern so they ran to it, only to see Helmempo with his feet on a table with his guards behind him. He said, "Hey everyone come by tomorrow and see Rownora Zoro be executed in the corner of the bar." A girl with orange hair, blue t-shirt with a matching skirt and brown boot's was drinking some whisky. Luffy ran up to Helmempo and punched him in the face. Helmempo yelled "You-you hit me! No one can do that. I am the son of Captain Morgan!" Coby tried to restrain Luffy while Minko was reaching for her rifle but Helmempo ran away saying, "This will not go unheard of you fool's!" (inside the marine base head officer's room) A deep voice said "I am great!" The man had a metal jaw, tan skin, a bad hair cut, a weight jacket with a symbol for justice ( yah right ). He had a over sized cigarette in his jaw and a blue camo boot's, pant's, and t-shirt on. The man had a axe where his left hand should be. A marine in the office answered with a "Yes sir, you are captain Morgan sir" though he could think of 99 reasons he is not. The now named Morgan then said, "But the taxes are not, am I right?!" Just then the door flew open to see Helmempo who said, "Dad there is someone that need's killing! And I want it done now!" (out side the base wall's) Coby was telling Luffy and Minko not to do anything stupid as Minko said "Coby are you ok with the marine's doing this?" as Coby just shook his head no. Luffy told them his plan. (5 minuet's later in the base court yard) Zoro was dreming of his dead girlfriend. She was a sword's woman trying to prove that girl's can be sword master's. They both made a promise that one of them would be the best sword's master ever, however, she died from falling down the stairs. After that, he was hell bent on keeping that promise keeping his friend's blade at the ready. He was jolted awake by Luffy but with a katana with a coral looking design on it and he said " I will untie you, but you must join my crew." Zoro was still thinking a bout it and said " the Morgan's said that I can go in a month, so no." Luffy smiled and said "Coby tell Zoro whet we all hared." Coby then came out from the hanging tree and told Zoro what Helmempo said. Zoro was angry and said "All join you crew if you can get my sword's back." Luffy then ran to the base and used moon walk (one of his grand fathers trike's) to get to the top, wile the other's except Maiko were stunned to see him jump off the air. As Luffy got to the top of the base he saw Helmempo get hit by capt, Morgan he than went on a rant about how rank is the most godly thing in the world. Luffy then saw that the base soldiers were pulling a stahu up that looked like Morgan. Luffy then landed on the roof of the base and used tempest kick (a another one of his grandpas trikes) to slice the ropes and the stahu to fall and crash into piece Morgan the yelled " seas him sow I can kill him!" the soldier's then ran after Luffy as he was you sing his willpower to find the sword's as he running he saw the thresher valet labeled pirate thresher he took a few gold coin's and ran to were the sword's are, they were in Helmempo's room (with it looking like a 5 year's room) he took all 3 sword's not knowing witch one was his. he looked out the window to he his crew except for Minko with gun's pointed at theme. Luffy then grabbed the window yelled "GOUM-GUME ROCKET!" his arms the rocketed him to the yard to yous him self as a shield, only to have the bullet's bonus off of him. Morgan then told his men that Luffy had ate a devil fruit. Luffy was not listening as he said to Zoro "Well Zoro you can join or you can die via exception" Zoro smirked and said "What are you the son of the devil? If I do not join you I am as good as dead so let's do it." Morgan was avowed at not being listened to and yelled "If gun's do not work the chop them with cutlasses!" as the solder came at the pirate's gun shots were fired at the marine's it was Minko in the hanging tree shooting at the soldier's with her rifle making shore no to kill them only hurt them as Morgan came charging at theme Zoro was untied and you sing all 3 sword's 1 in each hand his friend's in his mouth. Luffy then yelled out his first order. "straw hat's do not interfere, Morgan is mien!" Morgan then yelled at Luffy "You runt, I AM CAPTIN AXE HANED MORGAN!" Just as he said that Luff's sword was in his gut and said "king out ranks captain." As he said that every one stopped two see Morgan in the dirt the marien's the yelled in joy "WHERE FREE!" They then relized that Morgan as ruling out of fhar Zoro fell down and muttered "Need food." (15 minuets later at Rika's family tavern) "No food for 3 week's I was going to eat my boot's!" Zoro said as he ate his 6th plate of food, Luffy was still on his 8th wile Minko turned in the 5 pirate's for the finder's fee. As crew was arguing over what to do next the new base lender came and said "we thank you for what you have done, but we are marine's so please leave." the villager's that where there a uproar yelling "they are ower savior's and your's!" the group began to leave as the new leader asked and pointed to Koby "His he in you crew?" Luffy then said "no just a passenger he said he want's to be a marine or something." then they lefet as the officer told him he will work his way up from chore boy. (at the dock's) the straw hat's set the sail's and left as the marine's saluted him. loot talie 18 gold coin's 150,000 bel Category:Luffy's new age Category:Fanfic